German-patent 25 03 118 already discloses a toothed-belt and V-belt means in the case of which a toothed-belt provided with tread lamellae is guided around two deflection pulleys and in the case of which two V-belts run around a plurality of support pulleys. Such a known means is shown in FIG. 4. Whereas the driving force of a motor connected to one of the deflection pulleys is transmitted from one deflection pulley 20 to the other via the toothed-belt 21, the V-belt 22 is entrained around the deflection means only passively, i.e., without any transmitting force, said V-belt serving only as an additional support of the tread lamellae 23. Hence, the toothed-belt and the V-belt are separately arranged means having different functions.
Especially due to the two separate belt means, the production of this known system is complicated and it entails high costs, said known system necessitating also timeconsuming maintenance. Furthermore, the force transmission by means of toothed-belts and deflection pulleys generates an unpleasantly loud noise, which is felt to be very annoying.
The present invention is based on the task of overcoming the disadvantages occurring in connection with the known toothed-belt and V-belt and, especially, on the task of improving said known means in such a way that it will run as silently as possible.